


What Fenton told Phooey

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [39]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brothers, Blankets, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Little Brothers, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey uses something told him. This is canon to the Phooey Exists AU.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What Fenton told Phooey

Huey Duck was in Duke mode again and he was staring down Kablooie Duck who is basically what would happen if Duke was separate from Huey. They were circling each other to fight. Growls and snarls filled the room they were in. Phooey Duck entered the room, paused, and got worried. He knew Huey was capable of great rage and Kablooie was no better. There was no way to talk them out, all they could see is red. Phooey thought at first to find an adult but didn't want to test if they'd hurt each other between then.

The yellow duckling thought back to something Fenton had said. This gave him an idea. The red duckling felt the weighted blanket cover him, he struggled to fight it at first but slowly calmed down. The orange duckling stared in bafflment for a moment, then the another weighted blanket appeared to cover him totally. Immediately, the Fireball flopped on the floor then laid unmoving from the floor. Phooey Duck was happy to see Fenton's story about Gandra using a weighted blanket also worked for himself.

The End.


End file.
